<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>for the first time by mssallymckenna</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28659186">for the first time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mssallymckenna/pseuds/mssallymckenna'>mssallymckenna</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>tumblr one-shots [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dirty Talk, F/F, Fingering, First Time, Loss of Virginity, NSFW, Praise Kink, cordelia being the sweetest top ever</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:49:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28659186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mssallymckenna/pseuds/mssallymckenna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode &amp; You, Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>tumblr one-shots [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914793</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>for the first time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cordelia was beneath you, her lips moving against yours in an intense kiss. You felt Cordelia’s hand move against your sweatshirt, beginning to creep her fingers underneath when you pulled away abruptly. Your body shot up from your position laying down on top of the blonde, your heart racing.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Cordelia’s voice was laced with concern, her eyes wide.</p><p>This was so embarrassing for you. Here you were, almost 21, and you haven't had an orgasm, and you were a virgin.</p><p>Your teeth worried at your bottom lip, and your eyes shifted to look down at Cordelia, her eyes glazed over. Taking a deep breath, you shut your eyes for a moment before opening them and speaking.</p><p>“I’ve never had an orgasm, and I’m a virgin, and I don’t want you to think that I don’t want this because I do; I want it so much.” The words flew out of your mouth in a rush, your voice sounding tiny to your own ears.</p><p>You looked down at Cordelia again, her curls bouncing slightly as she nodded. Her brown eyes met yours, and she smiled slightly, her hands coming to grab at yours, which were nervously fiddling with each other.</p><p>She squeezed your fingers in hers, bringing them down to her stomach and having your hands rest with hers. “That’s completely fine, love. It doesn’t change anything.”</p><p>Her words flooded over you with relief, and you nodded, squeezing your hands together once more. “Do you mind telling me what happens? Why you think you can’t come?”</p><p>Those words had your stomach dropping, your whole body beginning to buzz with nervousness. You bit your lip again, looking at Cordelia and realizing her face had not changed from before. She still had the same look on her face when you pulled away from the kiss, a softly concerned expression on her beautiful profile. </p><p>You licked your lips before you spoke. “Well, when I, you know,” You twisted in her lap, the words sounding foreign. “Touch myself,” You cleared your throat.</p><p>Your eyes skimmed over Cordelia’s face where she was nodding and then bringing your joined hands up to her lips, kissing the skin there gently.</p><p>“Obviously it feels good, there’s the pressure and the heightening of everything, but then it just plateaus as soon as I feel like I’m getting somewhere. I never get to that magical, earth-shattering sensation. Does that make sense?”</p><p>Cordelia nods, a little “hm” escaping her mouth as she looks up at you. You didn’t make eye contact with her the entire sentence, your gaze moving around the room as the words tumbled out of your mouth.</p><p>Your gaze traveled downwards to look at your intertwined hands, now resting higher on Cordelia’s chest as you squeezed them. “Hopefully, nothing is wrong with me.” You weakly threw out, laughing slightly as you gauged her reaction.</p><p>Cordelia’s eyes widened, and her hands quickly were removed from yours, bringing her hands up to cup your cheeks. “Nothing is wrong with you, you hear me? Come here.”</p><p>Her hands pulled you down until your lips were hovering over hers before you leaned down the extra inch and captured your lips together. The kiss started soft, Cordelia’s hands stroking both of your cheeks and sighing into the kiss and your hands on her waist.</p><p>The blonde dragged her tongue across your lip and slyly bit your bottom lip, and you moaned into the kiss, her tongue flicking into your mouth at the angle change. Your hands gripped her waist tighter, bringing her body flush against yours as you leaned your entire body weight on hers.</p><p>Cordelia moaned at the feeling of the extra weight and moved her leg upwards, one of her thighs slotting between your legs and pressing in the perfect spot.</p><p>Her thigh pressed right against your center, and a whine escaped you. Cordelia pulled away from your mouth, her lips hovering over yours, whispering, “Do you think about me when you touch yourself?”</p><p>The words made a moan tear out of you, and Cordelia’s lips kissed your cheek, then traveled down to your jaw. “Hmmm, dear?” She mouthed at the skin at your neck, and you felt her smirk against you.</p><p>“Yes.” You breathed out, your hands fisting in her t-shirt as you felt the blonde bite down on the flesh. Your hips jerked on Cordelia’s lap, and you felt her hands grab ahold of your hips. She leisurely guided your movements, rocking you into her lap as her tongue soothed the marks she had just made.</p><p>“And what do you think about?”</p><p>That sentence made you choke on your breath, your mind swimming with arousal. Surely you had thought about numerous scenarios involving you and Cordelia; the list was endless. You on your knees for the Supreme, between her legs soothing the ache there. Her between your legs, lapping up your wetness and her tongue slithering through your core.</p><p>Cordelia’s hands moved down to your thighs, pinching the skin over your leggings. The action made you jump out of your fantasies, opening your eyes and looking at the blonde below you. Her pupils were blown, and her bottom lip was trapped between her teeth. She brought one of her hands up to the side of your face, pushing a loose strand of hair behind your ear.</p><p>“Cat got your tongue, pretty girl?” The words were spoken with a smirk on her lips.</p><p>The phrase only fueled the heat in your core, and you let out a whine. “I think about everything, Delia.”</p><p>She raised one of her eyebrows, and her fingers began tracing circles on your thighs. “Everything?”</p><p>You nodded again, the circles making your thighs twitch under her palms. You didn’t trust your mouth to speak the fantasies you desperately wanted, and you were too nervous. Luckily, Cordelia began to talk.</p><p>“Do you want my fingers inside of you? Hmm?” The blonde began to inch her fingertips up to the hem of your leggings. “What about my mouth? Do you want my mouth on you, honey?”</p><p>A moan escaped your lips, and you shut your eyes tight, overwhelmed with the arousal.</p><p>Cordelia hummed and gripped your hips, maneuvering you off her lap and letting you position yourself. You were on your back in an instant; the breath knocked out of you as Cordelia began placing kisses on your neck.</p><p>Her hands slid up your sweatshirt, and she gasped at the realization that you weren’t wearing a bra. “Naughty girl.” The words were whispered against your ear as she cupped your breasts, squeezing the flesh in her hands.</p><p>Your chest bowed up, and you moaned, the feeling of her hands on your breasts driving you insane. Her lips were sucking a patch on the side of your neck, her tongue flicking out slightly.</p><p>“Take it off, please.” You rasped out, and Cordelia’s head popped up to look at you. You were sure that your face was flushed from all the attention. Cordelia grasped the bottom of your sweatshirt in her hands and pulled upwards, the material going up over your head and landing on the sheets beside you.</p><p>You suddenly became self-conscious, being bare in front of Cordelia for the first time ever. You went to cover your chest with your hands, but Cordelia’s own stopped you, tangling her fingers with yours.</p><p>“You’re beautiful, don’t be shy.” She pecked your lips softly, and her hands entangled from yours, traveling down to your breasts. You breathed out a sigh as you felt her hands knead your sensitive skin. Her lips reattached to your neck, and she mouthed at the skin there, pinching your nipples in response.</p><p>“Cordelia.” You moaned, and your hips jerked under the blonde. Cordelia hummed from above you, and her lips shifted up to your ear. “Can you touch yourself for me, baby?” Her teeth nipped at your earlobe, and you moaned louder in response. “Can you do that for me?”</p><p>You nodded furiously, and one of your hands moved between you and Cordelia’s body and underneath the material of your sweatpants. Your underwear was soaked, and you bit your lip, lightly tracing your finger up and down the saturated fabric.</p><p>Your breath hitched, and you moved your hand underneath your panties, seeking out your clit and circling it. “Good girl.” Cordelia resumed pressing kisses to your neck, and her body pressed down into your lap, the pressure making you cry out.</p><p>The finger on your clit circled, then up, and down. Circled, up, down. You couldn’t lie and say it didn’t feel good; it did with Cordelia on top of you and her mouth at your neck. You wanted your hand to be Cordelia’s, though.</p><p>“I want, oh god-” You were about to address your concerns when Cordelia pinched your nipples again, the sensation going straight to your clit. Cordelia chuckled at your response. “Tell me what you want.”</p><p>“Your hand, please.” You removed your hand from under your clothes and grabbed hers, slowly dragging it down to where yours was moments before. You looked up at her, your puppy-dog eyes deliberately on show. Cordelia’s hand twitched against your soaked underwear and your hips bucked, a mewl escaping your lips.</p><p>Cordelia leaned down and smothered you in a kiss, her hand sneaking under your underwear and feeling how wet you were. Her fingers skirted over your clit and instead dipped into the wetness below, a groan escaping her. “So wet for me.” The words were uttered against your lips before the blonde kissed you again.</p><p>Cordelia’s fingers sought out your clit, circling the bud with her fingertips as her tongue slipped into your mouth. All the sensations were becoming too much, and you were starting to feel hot all over.</p><p>Her fingers against your clit. Her tongue working into your mouth. The friction against your leggings.</p><p>You pulled away from the kiss and caught your breath before speaking. “Take the leggings off, please.” Cordelia’s hand stilled, and she nodded, pecking your lips and moving down between your legs. Her hands found the band of your leggings and pulled, your long legs kicking out to get them off.</p><p>“Be careful, you don’t want to injure me, do you?” The blonde laughed and flung your leggings on the floor, her hands moving up to caress your thighs. “I’m sorry I just-”</p><p>“Shhh, I know. You’re ready, aren’t you?” You nodded. You trusted Cordelia with everything; you knew she wouldn’t hurt you. She would be gentle with you.</p><p>“Can I take these off?” Her fingers skirted around the waistband of your underwear, and you nodded before she hooked her fingers in and pulled the fabric down. The cool air made your skin break out in goosebumps, and Cordelia smoothed her palms over your thighs.</p><p>The blonde made her way to being face to face with you again and kissed you, softer this time. Her hand moved down your body, squeezing at your hips before stopping between your thighs. “Let me know if you want me to stop, if anything hurts, okay?”</p><p>“Cordelia, please.” You pleaded, lips inches apart from each other.</p><p>Cordelia’s hand inched your thighs open, one of her legs settling between one of your open limbs. Her breath ghosted over yours, lips slightly touching as you took an intake of breath when her fingers pressed against your clit. Your hips reeled up into her touch, and a soft moan escaped your parted lips.</p><p>“Can I finger you?” The sentence was whispered against your lips, and you breathed out a “yes.” Cordelia guided her hand down to your entrance and entered one finger inside of you, your breath catching in your lungs. “Does that feel okay?” She slowly began moving the digit in and out of you, the feeling becoming more pleasurable.</p><p>“Mmmhm,” you hummed, your hips bucked upward to meet her thrusts. Cordelia’s thumb slipped against your clit as she thrust into you, the combined feeling making you whine. Cordelia chuckled before smearing your lips in a kiss, her teeth nipping at your bottom lip.</p><p>Her other hand came and swept away the hair on your forehead, the area thick with perspiration. Her mouth was insistent against yours, her tongue swiping against yours as she added another finger. You moaned into the kiss, and your hands palmed at her back, the nightgown balling in your hands.</p><p>Cordelia was everywhere. Her mouth was now at your collarbone, her tongue flicking into the hollow space. Her fingers were working into you at a leisurely pace, her thumb creating tight circles against your clit. Moans were tumbling out of you, soft at first but now increasing in volume as you felt the familiar heightening in your body.</p><p>Your hands tangled in her hair, and you tugged, pulling her upward. “Delia, I need more.” You panted, Cordelia’s lips caressing your jaw before grazing your lips.</p><p>Cordelia curled her fingers inside of you, and your breath hitched. You had never felt that before.</p><p>“That’s your G-spot, baby,” Cordelia muttered against your lips and curled her fingers again before slipping out of you slowly and back in again.</p><p>“Oh god, Delia-” You squirmed in her hold, your hips jolting at the contact. Your heart was beating frantically and you could feel the difference in pleasure when Cordelia pressed curled her fingers in that spot. “Keep going, I think-” Your words were cut off with a moan as the blonde kept thrusting into you.</p><p>“I’m right here, baby,” Cordelia whispered into your mouth as she continued her movements. “Let go, let yourself cum.” Your legs shook, and your hands twisted in her hair, your hips jerking as you tensed up.</p><p>The whole world fell out from under you as you felt warmth everywhere, fingers digging into Cordelia’s hair and gasping into her mouth. The blonde gradually slowed her fingers when she no longer felt the prickly sensation against her scalp, her lips kissing your jaw as she saw you come down.</p><p>You shut your eyes and listened to your breathing, whining softly when Cordelia withdrew her fingers. You felt her move against you, presumably sitting up. “How are you feeling?” Cordelia’s voice was hazy as you heard her under the fast beating of your heart.</p><p>“Good.” You croaked out, opening your eyes to see Cordelia placing her wet fingers into her mouth. You made a noise in the back of your throat,  Cordelia humming against her fingers while she looked at you. You could tell she was smirking against her fingers, her eyes looking straight into yours. Her fingers came out of her mouth and were wiped on her nightgown.</p><p>Cordelia got off of you and rested on her side, her hand coming to rub against your arm. You turned your head to the side and smiled, your cheeks flushing. “Thank you? I think?”</p><p>The blonde beside you laughed and pinched the skin of your arm. “Are you going to thank me every time I make you orgasm?”</p><p>You groaned, and your cheeks flooded with warmth again. Cordelia shook her head and leaned up, pecking your lips. “Silly girl.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>